Harold "H." Yushiro
Harold "H." Yushiro is a character of Raiburuto and The Pandaman's partnership fan-fiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! DI. He is a twenty year-old top-class professional duellist. H. is Chuck Yushiro's brother and acts as one of his rivals throughout the series, but normally acts as a supporting role. Character Design H.'s usual outfit consists of a bucket hat, a long navy blue coat featuring slim, darker coloured lapels, with a white and light blue striped form-fitting jumper underneath. In addition, he wears a pair of loose grey jeans, with lighter coloured stitching and a pair of clunky steel-toed boots. He is also seen wearing a custom-made with his sponsor, Solar Generation on it. Character Background Half English, half Japanese. Harold Yushiro entered the British Duel Academy two years after his brother, Chuck Yushiro did, excelling in practically every area of study, gaining an admirable entourage and an impressive dueling record. At least until he challenged Chuck Yushiro for Chuck's graduation match, losing spectacularly. Even with such a blemish on his record, H. still continued happily with his studies, challenging the now "teacher-in-training", Chuck every so often to sharpen his skills. It was only until a year later, when their mother died, that H. started to become more obsessive with his studies and colder to his classmates, with all but one of his entourage leaving him, Marie Hurst. After graduation, H. went on to pursue a career as a professional duellist, with Marie becoming his manager. Personality Since graduating BDA and traveling the world as a pro duellist, H. has gotten over his mother's death and has become a stronger person from it. H. is normally quite monotone in his speech and tends to look down on his opponent when he duels, criticizing their moves and their card choices, although he always does it without malicious intent and never means to cause offence. Relationships Chuck Yushiro H. and Chuck are brothers. When Chuck became H.'s legal guardian, H. became more and more aggressive towards him, not liking the authority Chuck had been given. However, after becoming eighteen and starting his career, this aggression dissipated and he is now more civil. Throughout all of those years, H. still cared for Chuck. Marie Hurst A friend from his class at BDA. Since becoming his manager, Marie doesn't really talk to H. casually any more, it's either all about business or H.'s wellbeing. Despite this, H. really cares for Marie and enjoys her company. Arnold Crompt An acquaintance from his class at BDA. H. and Arnold were rivals since their first year at BDA. Out of the hundreds of duels they have both had, Arnold only ever won against H. a few times. Because of this, whenever Arnold and H. interact, Arnold is always rather rude and defensive, taking offence from H.'s trash talk. Freda "Fred" Lane A friend from BDA. H. was always there for Fred as emotional support, giving her encouragement in her duels and advice when it came to approaching Chuck. In the end, Fred never did approach Chuck at BDA and after Fred graduated from BDA, their friendship slowly grew apart. However, when they were reunited at a local duel tournament Chuck was taking part in, their friendship ignited once again as she finally spoke to Chuck. Atticus Q. Harper Coming soon! Poppy Coming soon! Decks When H. got his first pro duellist contract, his sponsor, Solar Generation asked him to build a deck that could be tournament-worthy and reflect their branding. With this in mind, H. created a "Solar" deck for competitive play. Category:Characters